From Demon to Fairy
by Theboblinator
Summary: A new mage has been thrown into Fiore from the horrors of the dimension he was previously forced to live in. Littered with the remains of the physical scars he received, while emotional scars remain within his mind. Though the physical scars have healed, the emotional scars will be much harder, and take much longer to do so. Luckily, this mage has found Fairy Tail...


**Chapter 1: From Earth, to Hell to- Fiore?**

* * *

 **Author's Note Part 1: Hey there guys! So, sorry about not updating for a while, but after getting back into the One Piece story that I adopted from kta250298, I asked them if I could use the former version of Kendrick in a Fairy Tail fanfiction. There are a couple reasons that I asked to do this. The first being the fact that I recently started to re-read a couple Fairy Tail fanfictions, and they made me want to get back to writing my own. However, the other reasons include the fact that it will allow me to stay in Kendrick's personality so that I can continue to write out my One Piece story without a problem, as well as continue my _other_ Fairy Tail story since I'll be able to focus on the events in the anime.**

 **So, by writing this story, it will allow me to focus on a couple of my other ones for a little while. (If anything, you guys should be thankful for the fact that I didn't follow through on my idea for a One Piece story with _my own_ OC. Otherwise, _all_ my stories would take longer to update.) Now, the beginning of this story will be identical to the one in the OP story, with a few details changed around. So if you've already read that, and if you want, you can probably just skip to the first line break to read the story. But, I think that's about all you guys need to know about this story for now, so I'll let you guys get to reading the first chapter!**

 **(Oh! I actually thought of something else that you guys need to know. I've changed the timeline for this a bit, so Kendrick was actually taken at the age of 10, so just after he finished elementary school. Why is this you may ask? Because almost everyone in Fairy Tail has a horrible pasts that started when most of them were 10. So, I figured that I'd make it so that Ken can connect with them on a more personal level. Because of this, he will go through 8 years of Damnation, instead of three. Yeah, it's horrible, and in my eyes I already hate myself, but he'll mainly be able to connect with Erza, who will be the pairing in this story, since I now have plans for the pairing in my other Fairy Tail story. (That, and in my eyes Nami from One Piece seems like a mixture of the harshness of Erza, and the greediness of Lucy in Fairy Tail. So, I picked Erza out of those two to pair Ken with.) That's about it for this, so here's the first chapter for you guys!)**

 **(…In case you couldn't tell from reading this Author's Note… I wrote it sometime over a year ago… Along with a good deal of this chapter… Sorry about that. But I _was_ going to try to work on a second chapter before posting this… As it stands however… Let's just say that I've reached an… _agreement_ , with a friend of mine… So, now that I've posted this… I expect the first chapter of your "Witch's House" story sometime soon Anime PJ…)**

* * *

 **Ken's POV: Past**

* * *

You know, it's strange how rapidly one's life can change. Take me for example, Kendrick Austin, or Ken to the few people that I knew. I was a pretty normal kid, maybe a bit grim at times, but generally I tried not to make a nuisance of myself. I enjoyed learning new things, (Ironically enough, I didn't really like school. Although, that's to be expected from almost everyone who ever went there in the first place. Especially from the kids who had the meaner teachers) and most of my teachers seemed to agree that I was a bright kid in my own right. I was ten years old when everything changed for me.

I was riding the bus to school, a fairly average occurrence, although I was always the first to be picked up on this bus' route so no one else was riding it except myself and the bus driver, when the windows were suddenly blown in from gunfire. The sound of glass shattering and bursts of gunfire was the only sound I heard before the bus swerved and crashed into a tree, launching me to the front since for some reason, the bus that I took didn't have seatbelts. (I mean seriously, what bus doesn't have seatbelts?! But I digress.) I gingerly stood up, my brain probably locking the sight of the dead bus driver into the back of my mind at the time so that I could keep going, and forced the doors of the bus open. (And by forced, I mean I pressed the emergency unlock button to open the doors.) I stumbled out of the bus, before falling forwards onto the rough asphalt that made up the road. I could smell the smoke being emitted from the crushed engine, and heard someone walking closer to me at a steady pace, as if they didn't care about what they'd just seen. The person's steps were seemingly everywhere in my dazed confusion, and when I looked up, the flash from the barrel of a gun the last thing I saw before my vision was taken from me.

The next thing I knew, I was surrounded by darkness, a deadly silence surrounding me. I felt like I was lying on a table, before I was suddenly blinded by multiple lights turning on all at once, and all of which were aimed at me. Light blue colored gloved hands that faded in and out of the darkness that was surrounding the small space of light that was being provided via the spotlights were holding various tools. Some looked like normal surgical equipment that you might see at a hospital, and others looked so weird, that I couldn't even begin to comprehend what they were used for. I couldn't move, speak, or do anything to stop them as they went to work on me. And that's when I learned that they weren't going to use knock out gas.

After they had finished their agonizing work, I hardly remember being wheeled into a strange white room covered in red symbols of various kinds. They left me there for a few minutes, nothing breaking the silence except my own pained breath and chocked sobs, before I had the sudden sensation of falling. The gurney that I was lying on disappeared from beneath me as I started to fall faster and faster, twisting and turning around in the air. As I fell, I noticed I was coming closer and closer to a light of sorts, but something felt off about it. I realized what was wrong when I finally passed through the light, entering a realm that I wish I could forget, and would plague my nightmares for a long, _long_ time afterwards.

I saw endless miles of torture and bloodshed across the ground below me, and I knew that I'd fallen into Hell itself. I saw others falling around me, people and things of all kinds and from all places doomed to the same place. We landed, our bones shattering and organs tearing as we crashed down upon one another in a heap of pain and flesh, but none of us were able to let out any pained screams because of the torture that we'd been forced through just minutes before because of the gloved hands. It only got worse from there on out. That was the first time that I learned that I _couldn't die._ The shattered bones began to piece themselves back together, and the limbs that were torn began to stitch themselves up without a needle or string. The skin itself seemed to knit itself back together, and the only thing left to suggest that it had been torn was the small line, as if someone had dug their nail into my skin in a straight line, and the imprint stayed there forever instead of the skin fixing itself. To say the process itself wasn't painful would be a lie. It was _agonizing_.

Damnation and places like it don't have the same rules as other planes of existence since the time that passes there has no real meaning. Anyone from any-when can be dumped there together at a moment's notice. Any attempts at timekeeping are dashed as tic-marks in cells, fluctuate in amount at seemingly random intervals, the same going for _almost_ any other method. Whether it was for seconds or years, all that mattered was that I was there. The world would constantly change around me, a fresh new torture worse than the last delivered at the hands of a new tormentor. Although, that's how most of the beings there kept time. Every new torture for them marked a new "day" in the hell hole that is Damnation. I heard tales that people who served out a sentence were allowed to leave, but that never happened for me. I had to take my freedom for my own.

My chance finally came when a demon thought that it would be a good idea to taunt me with a look-see into the mortal world. It had me chained above a crack that revealed what looked like a forest that stretched in all directions, with a few mountains off in the far distance. The crack had been generated by the different equipment that they had. Most would think that Hell would be primitive. All the tortures staying the same over the centuries that passed. But that's not true. No, as the humans on earth and alternate ones like it advanced their methods, so did the tortures of Hell. But back to my chance at escape. I hung there limply, my wrists and ankles bound as the demon mocked me for being so close, and yet so far when a sudden explosion distracted it, making it look in the direction that the sound came from. I felt strength like nothing before surge through me as an insane idea worked itself into my mind. (Such is the ways of the adrenalin that rushes through the human body during similar situations.) I pulled against my bonds with all my might, working my legs against the rock face to aid my efforts. Finally, with an agonizing tear, I ripped free of my bonds, and began falling though the crack that had started to ripple and shrink, and into the world below. I idly took notice to how the machine that had powered the rift in dimensions was what exploded and that as it exploded a second time, the crack closed behind me completely. Nothing to signify that it was ever there, just the bright blue sky.

As I tumbled through the bright blue sky, I had a hard time remembering a moment where I was as happy as I was then. I had done it. I had escaped from Damnation and the tortures that had been imprinted upon me during my time there. Tears of joy rained around me, the wind tearing them from my eyes as I careened toward the forest below me. The noise of the wind flying around me became deafening as I picked up speed, but I paid no mind to that. Instead becoming lost in the bliss of knowing that I was free from the hell hole that I'd been stuck in, and I swear that in my memories, I heard a deep chuckle from someone that was precious to me… Then, I crashed through the top layers of the trees, before impacting the ground, causing everything to go black.

* * *

 **Ken's POV: Present**

* * *

The pain and shock of crashing against the ground is what knocked me out, and when I wake up, I find myself in a clearing surrounded by trees. I struggle to crawl towards one of the trees, my body weak from malnourishment and tortures that I had sustained while stuck in Damnation. I manage to reach one of the trees, panting from exertion of crawling a few yards to the edge of the clearing. (Hey, some of the tortures may have bulked me up, causing them to raise the harshness of the tortures, but I wouldn't be able to do anything without food.) As I sit against the tree in question, I notice all the fruits lying around me, some rotten while others look fresh. I reach for one of the fresh ones close to me and take a bite, the juices running down my chin as I take in the almost heavenly scent and taste. I feel a surge of energy from the first _real_ food I've had in… _Ever_ , as far as I'm concerned. Although, I guess that if I kept time the same way as every other tortured soul stuck with me, then I was in that place for around… Eight years. Making me eighteen now…

I quickly crush those thoughts into the recesses of my mind for later, and go back to eating all the food around me on the ground and from the other trees around me as well. It doesn't matter if some of them are rotten, they're _food_ , and I wouldn't be able to die from them anyways. After eating all that I could without the risk of getting sick, since I could still have short periods of being sick but not die, my body is fueled and feeling better than ever. When I'm finally done, I walk into the trees and head in a random direction, since I'm not entirely sure where I am. However, I make sure to take as many fruits as I can carry, since I'm still weak. Eventually, I hear a commotion ahead of me, with what sounds like voices. Excited at the prospect of meeting more people who aren't screaming and/or begging for mercy, I break into a run. As the sounds grow louder, I slow down so that I don't appear threatening. I have enough sense left in me to realize that a charging naked guy with multiple lines imprinted into his body might not be the most welcome sight around here.

 **"Sense, that's a joke."** My more… Unpleasant side says. **"There's not an ounce of sense left in the brat."** They continue.

 _"Come now, there's no need to be so hard on him."_ My positive voice rebutted _. "He's_ literally _been to hell and back, I'm sure he'll get better in time."_

"I hope you're right Angela." I say, agreeing with my nice voice, my own voice strained from screaming all the time in Damnation and hardly recognizable. "You need to think positive Demona." I tell my unpleasant voice.

 ** _"_** **You _be positive,_ I'll _be_ realistic _."_** She replies in a voice that tells me she's rolling her eyes. Angela and Demona have been with me as long as I can remember, helping me deal with the endless agony that I went through for those three years in Damnation. Angela has been nice and comforting, but Demona hasn't really. She seems to like being mean more, but I'm still glad she's here. _One_ of us has to be realistic, just like she said. I walk through a thick area of brush and trees to find a new clearing. A group of people dressed in relatively dark clothes stop… Whatever it is they were doing to look at me when they spot me walking out of the line of trees. We stare at each other for a while, neither party moving or making a sound.

"…Uh… Hi?" I eventually say, waving my hand a bit in greeting.

"What's a kid doing out here?" One of them asks, turning to the others and completely ignoring my greeting.

"How the hell should I know? Whatever, he saw us. We need to make sure that there are no witnesses. Take care of him." A different one says, making the first one turn to me with a malicious grin on his face.

"With pleasure." He says, making me put up my hands in a placating manner and step backwards.

"Whoa! I don't know what's going on here! So if we could just go ahead and talk this out, I'm sure that I could just go on my way, and act like nothing ever happened." I tell them. Hey, I may not be able to die, but getting hurt still applies. After all, you really think they'd let us go through the tortures without feeling anything?

"Yeah, about that…" The one grinning evilly at me starts, a glowing green circle appearing in front of his hand. "I'm gonna have to say no. **Plant Magic: Venus Flytrap!** " He cries out, and the head and stem of a large Venus flytrap comes flying out of the circle, and heads towards me. I stare at it in shock, before it reaches me and rips my arm off before returning to the circle and disappearing after swallowing my limb.

" _~Aargh!~_ I cry out in pain, falling to my knees and grabbing the stump that's left of my arm. The people in front of me laugh at my pain, before turning around and heading off.

"Come on boys. I heard that Erigor is thinking up some plans. We may be a smaller dark guild on our own, but if we join him, then we'll gain even more reputation!" The supposed leader exclaims with maliciousness present in his voice, heading off with his "dark guild", and leaving me on the ground to bleed out. I clench my teeth at the pain in my arm, watching them head off.

 **"Oh come on. You're really gonna let that take care of you. That's just pathetic."** Demona scoffs, making Angela speak up.

 _"Be quiet. Kendrick, breathe. It's going to be alright."_ She sooths.

"It hurts." I tell her through clenched teeth.

 **"Well, if you don't want it to hurt anymore, then you should eat something, shouldn't you?"** Demona asks me, making me grit my teeth as I take one of the rotten fruits that I'd dropped when I'd tried to placate the "dark guild" of apparent mages, and take a bite. I shiver at the taste, but work through it. Hey, it's not horrible, and the reason for this is because of what they fed us in Damnation. That stuff… Well, it kept us alive for them to torture us, I'll say that much. (Unless they chose for complete starvation to be the torture of the week… Or month.) After finishing the fruit, I stare after the dark guild as they laugh amongst themselves, and growl deep in my throat before pushing myself onto me feet with my newly re-grown arm, and chase after them. **"Hahahaha! I love the kid's thought process!"** Demona laughs in my mind as I get closer to them.

 _"Now Kendrick, shouldn't we think about this?"_ Angela asks me with a bit of worry in her voice, making me growl in response.

"Treat others the way you want to be treated." I tell her, getting a sigh from the nicer of the two voices in my head, and more laughter from the other. As I get closer to the guild, one of them turns around, and their eyes widen at the sight of me chasing after them.

"What the hell?!" He cries out. However, that's all he's able to get out before I descend upon him, and the rest of his dark guild.

* * *

Some time later, I'm standing in front of the group of mages, who I've tied up with some vines that I found around the area. As it turns out, the dark guild had been carrying around a chest filled with what appeared to be money, and I'd also taken the liberty of taking some clothes from them as well. I didn't take them all off one guy, and instead took different articles of clothing off different people. Between them, I now have black combat boots that reach up to my mid-calf area, and partially cover the new black jeans that I'm wearing. I keep these up with the black belt that came along, and I wear a white T-shirt underneath a black trench coat, which reaches down to the middle of my boots, while the sleeves reach a little past my wrist. Fortunately, the trench coat also has a hood that I've put up, and one of the guys had a black bandana-like mask, which I use to cover my mouth. For my hands, I have black gloves with some metal plating stitched in so that if I were to punch anyone, then I'd be punching them with metal.

A few minutes later, one of the guys wakes up, and looks around in confusion. When he notices me, he looks down, and sees that he's missing his jeans and gloves. Lucky for him, he was wearing sweatpants underneath. "Hey you bastard! Give me my pants and gloves back!" He cries, his teeth changing to imitate a sharks. I raise an eyebrow under the cover of my hood at this.

 _Hm… Is it caused by the magic in this world?_ I wonder, before walking over and kneeling next to him. "Now, you listen to me, and you listen well. You should be glad that I didn't just kill you for trying to kill _me_. Lord knows I've done enough killing in the past. So, I'm going to ask you this, and you better hope that you answer truthfully… Where's the nearest town?" I ask him, making him look at me in confusion, a bit of fear, and anger.

"Why the hell do you need to know that? What, you don't know? Are you stupid or something?" He asks, making me glare at him, even though he couldn't see it.

"Let's just say that I was recently dropped off here with no idea where I am, and leave it at that. Now, I'll ask again. Where's the nearest town?" I ask him, only for him to know stare at me with anger clear in his eyes, while the other emotions are no longer present.

"Yeah right, like I would tell you where-" He cuts himself off when I glare a bit harder, probably making it so that the magic of this world makes my eyes glow red, and shroud my upper body in a shadow. And you know what's hilarious? This is a _mild_ glare for me. Yeah, being in the presence of literal demons for seven years of your life teaches you how to glare at people well enough to get them to shut up, and probably do whatever you want them to. "Alright, alright! Just turn around and head straight! That's all you need to do! Just please don't kill me!" He cries out in fear, making my appearance return to normal as I stop glaring and stand up.

"Good. Thanks for the information." I thank him, picking up the vine that was tied around the group of five, and easily tugging them along while I carry their chest in my other hand.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" The guy that was awake yells at me.

"Well, you guys were taking about being a dark guild. I figure that I might be able to get some good money by turning you in." I tell him, making his eyes wide.

"No way! Dude you can't do that! We-" I shut up the guy's complaining with a kick to the head, knocking him out.

 _"Must you really be so violent?"_ Angelica asks me with a sigh. I shrug my shoulders in response, despite the fact that she's a voice in my head.

"They tried to kill me. At least I'm not killing them. After all, this might be a different dimension, but that doesn't mean that there are completely different laws. For all I know, I could be sent to jail for murdering them." I respond, before my shoulders droop a little. "Besides, we all know how killing things has gone for me. Even if it _was_ to survive…" I trail off.

 **"Aww. But that would be fun!"** Demona complains, making me frown.

"Maybe to you, but I'd rather not be sent to another prison, thank you very much." I tell her, making her quiet down as she takes in my words and what I mean. After a while, I get to the town that the guy I'd questioned was talking about, and make my way to what appears to be the jailhouse. I walk in the door with the dark guild dragged in behind me, and the person behind the counter's eyes widen.

"What's going on here?" They ask me as I drop the vine that was tied around all of them, and step forwards so that I can be a bit closer to the guy.

"These guys attacked me in the forest, so I knocked them out and took them back here. They were talking about being a dark guild, so I thought that maybe I could take them back here and get them off the streets and keep everyone around here a little safer." I say with a shrug. The guy behind the counter gives me a small smile, before taking the vine, and attempting to bring the dark guild members towards the door that no doubt led to the cells. He strains a bit, so I step forwards, grab the vine, and easily drag them towards the door.

"Thanks. How are you so strong? Are you a wizard?" The guy asks, making me pause for a moment, before I shrug.

"Yeah, but I'm just able to do this because I'm strong. It doesn't have anything to do with magic." I tell him, not entirely lying about the magic thing. I guess that I should explain. See, the reason that I knew that this was an alternate dimension is because A: magic is real here as well, B: the money system looks _nothing_ like the kind of money from _my_ earth.. As for me admitting to being a wizard, I guess that I should explain that a bit as well… See, while stuck in Damnation, there had been a time I'd managed to… I guess "hide" would be the right word, and met a mentor of sorts. He taught me magic… Up until we were both found, and separated to be tortured once again. This time though, the demons were forced to add chains that stopped me from using my magic.

Looking around the room, I see posters that are set up around the room, and seem to be talking about Guilds. And from how they're all colorful, I'd assume they're some kinds of "Light Guilds", if there are Dark Guilds. One in particular catches my eye, but we walk into the back room before I can get a good look at it. The sight of all the cells makes me pause, which the "policeman" picks up on.

"What's the matter?" He asks me with a raised eyebrow. I shake off my unease, and give him a small frown, even though he can't see it.

"Nothing, it's just that I've spent time in cells like these… And for no reason either." I mutter, making the guy stare at me with wide eyes.

"What do you mean?" He asks me, making me look at him with sorrow filled eyes as I'm hit with a few of the less unpleasant, but still upsetting memories of my time in Damnation.

"Let's just say that my time in a cell was for no reason, and it was unpleasant. It's not exactly a time I like talking about." I say in a whisper, before heading towards a cell and leaving the tied up dark guild members in there. "Alright, there you go. Five dark guild members and a chest of money they no doubt stole." I say, placing the chest on the counter when we walk back into the front room after locking the dark guild in the cell.

"Thank you for this. And here's some money for your troubles. After all, there was a reward out for the capture of those wizards, so I guess that I'll have to put in a call to get the flyers taken down." The guy says with a small smile, handing me a sack filled with the reward money, which I take after a moment's consideration, and stash in one of the pockets of the trench coat that I'd acquired.

"That's no problem, I'm just happy that I could help." I admit, before turning to look at the poster that had caught my eye before. It showed a picture of a large house that looked almost like a temple, except that it a large symbol in the front. There were also large words at the top that said "Fairy Tail". The "policeman" notices that I'm looking at the poster, and gives a small chuckle.

"So, you're thinking of joining a _legal_ guild?" He asks, making me turn to look at him. I silently think about what he's saying.

 _I could join, but then I would be putting them all in danger if those demons come after me again. But, if they're all strong… Then I might have a chance of finally escaping them. Although, would the people in the guild be willing to help me with that? Or would they leave me to them?_ I ask myself, before I finally make up my mind. "Yeah, I guess I am. Say, do you know how to get to that one?" I ask, pointing at the flyer that I'd been looking at. The "policeman" chuckles a bit, before pulling out a map from beneath the counter, the word "Fiore" covering the continent, meaning that's the name of the landmass where I am.

"Yeah. See, we're here, and Fairy Tail is in Magnolia, which is a few miles this way." He says, tracing one of the roads that leads out of the town, before reaching the town marked "Magnolia". "The Fairy Tail guild hall shouldn't be too hard to find, since it's the second largest building in the city." He tells me, before giving another smirk. "Everyone knows how Fairy Tail is with their jobs, how they go overboard with everything. But, it's not for me to decide which guild you join." He admits, making me chuckle a bit.

"Well thanks for the directions, and the reward money. I guess that if I see you again, you'll be able to tell if I joined them or not." I say with a wave as I head towards the door, the "policeman" waving after me.

"Well, it'll be nice to see if you do. Make sure to drop by some time. You seem like a nice kid, and after turning these guys in, you'll always be welcome." He says. I give a nod, before walking out of the jailhouse, and turning in the direction of the road that will lead me to Magnolia, and possibly some people to call "friends" after seven years of being alone with only Angela and Demona as company.

 _"Let's hope that they won't be in too much trouble when those demons come after us."_ Angela says in my head, getting a scoff from Demona in the process.

 **"Oh please, if they go "overboard" like that guy says, they have to be strong."** She remarks, making me shrug my shoulders.

 _Demona has a point Angela. And if the news article next to the poster has anything to say about it, "overboard" means that just one of their members can take out almost an entire town, by_ accident _. Just think about all the powerful mages that could be in the building on the poster. If anything, the demons after us will have hell to pay… That is, if they even accept us._ I think to them, the three of us going silent as we think about that.

 **"Wait a minute…"** Demona starts, getting my attention. **"Is it actually possible for demons to have Hell to pay if they live there?"** She asks me, making me pause for a few seconds, before I start walking again.

 _...Good question._ I admit, part of my brain now dwelling on that pointless piece of information as most of it thinks about the magical guild that I'm heading towards.

* * *

After a few hours on the road, as well as a few snacks from the fruits that were growing on trees along said road, we make it to the town of Magnolia and walk through the streets in search of Fairy Tail. After a few minutes of wandering the town, we make it to the building that had been shown on the poster. I stare up at it, before letting off a sigh. _Well guys, here we are… Time for the moment of truth._ I think to the two voices in my head. After another few seconds of contemplation, I walk forwards, and push open the doors.

The sight that greets me is _not_ one that I was expecting.

* * *

 **Author's Note part 2: Muahahahaha! Evil cliffhanger! So guys, what did you think about the first chapter? I think that I did fairly well, but I want your guy's opinion. Was there anything that I could work on? Too much? I want to know.**

 **Now, as for the whole "Ken has magic" thing. I figured that it would be kind of stupid if Kendrick _didn't_ have magic, despite the fact that he isn't from the Fairy Tail dimension. I mean, can you imagine him joining Fairy Tail, with 0 magic what-so-ever? Of course not, Fairy Tail is a _magical guild_. Therefore, he wouldn't have any reason to join in the first place if he didn't have magic. (And crossovers that include a number of characters that use special powers that aren't magic don't count as arguments against this.)**

 **Now, as for what his magic is, you'll just have to wait until sometime over the next couple chapters to figure out what it is. And for those of you who are wondering when this takes place, it's just after the Galuna Island arc. My reasoning for this is because of the story on Galuna Island, and what's happened with Kendrick. For those of you who are reading this, as well as the One Piece story which has Kendrick, then you're going to get a little sneak peak at something that will be revealed in that story at a later date.**

 **See, kta250298 told me that the "Taint" that Ken picked up in Hell, is basically that. A taint that lingers on a person who has been to Damnation, and stays with them until it is gotten rid of by something "Holy". Basically, it does just what you think it would. It makes the person's life harder, and anything that's "Holy" that _isn't_ trying to remove his Taint will harm him.. So, because of the temple's Holiness on Galuna Island, the only thing that Kendrick would be able to do is stay with the villagers in their village through the entire arc, since he wouldn't be able to go into the forest without being turned around and going back to the village. Therefore, he wouldn't be able to help the other Fairy Tail wizards since he wouldn't be able to get to the temple with them. So instead, he's coming in just after that. My reason for this is because I want him to be present during the Phantom Lord arc, since I have a few ideas for what he'll do during it.**

 **So, as you read above, I'm switching around some of the canon events, since I want Ken to be there for a little while before that arc so he can connect with the Fairy Tail wizards. That means that between now and the Phantom Lord arc, I'm putting in the Erigor arc so that he can connect with the others on his team before Phantom Lord attacks. But, that's about all you guys need to know, so thanks for taking the time out of your day to read this, and I hope to see you all in the next chapter!**


End file.
